Alphabet Soup - Ikari Style
by Katz Monster
Summary: A bunch of IkariShipping drabbles based on alphabetic prompts I came up with. Some super fluffy, others, not so much. Rated T for certain chapters.
1. A for Apple

**HI Guys! Happy IkariShipping day! Here is the A-Z ikari drabbles you've been promised. And what better day to post them on than this one. I've written all but one of these** **so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

A for Apple

Crunch, crunch, munch, swallow.

Crunch, crunch, munch, swallow.

It had been like this for a week. The cobalt-blue haired teen would eat the same thing anytime she was hungry. Of course she would eat her lunch, breakfast and dinner, but for a snack she would eat one, or maybe two, apples.

"Troublesome, what with your recent obsession with apples?" her purple-haired companion asked.

"Well, sometimes they're sweet as sugar. Occasionally, you get one that's sour, and not very nice. But all other apples that you can eat are a mix sweet and sour... Just like you." She blushed hard.

Paul blushed a pale pink. "When have I been nice to you today?" he asked, confused.

"You will be in 3 seconds," she said, quietly, almost shy.

Paul counted to two Mamoswine, and found a pair of soft sweet tasting lips on his. He opened his charcoal eyes with shock to see Dawn kissing him, and with three seconds up, he began to kiss back whole-heartily. Eventually, they broke away for air, looking into each others eyes not saying a word.

"Okay," Paul laughed, "Now, I see how apples are similar to me."

"No, not any more." Dawn said, dreamily, "Nothing compares to you."

Paul smiled and pulled her close never wanting to let go.

"I'm glad to hear that." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Please review! I'll be posting one a day!**


	2. B for Bike

B for Bike

'_Ding Dong_.'

"I'm coming!" the teen bluenette called as she ran down the stairs. She opened the door to see her purple haired boyfriend standing there with a black BMX bike crashed on her mother's front lawn. She hugged him, a gesture which he returned

"Nice to see you again Troublesome," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, _Paulie_," she teased.

He sighed at hiss nickname and released her. "Moving on from that topic of conversation, I heard you like bike riding."

Dawn chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I loved my bike, that was until it got fried."

Paul gave a confused look.

"When I met Pikachu, he kinda electrocuted my bike beyond repair," Dawn said, sweat-dropping.

Paul face-palmed. "Why is it that I'm not surprised?" he groaned sarcastically.

Dawn giggled at his reaction. "Now that I think about it, that's how Ash has met a lot of his travelling companions. Misty, May and me."

Paul looked back at her to see a gleeful expression. "Yeah, well I guess I have to thank him," he said vaguely.

The bluenette looked up at him, her head tilted in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, if the idiot hadn't lost his pikachu I would have never met you." he kissed her cheek and hugged her closer, whispering in her ear. "And you definitely wouldn't be here in my arms now. No one would." He kissed her on the lips, pulling away after a moment.

"Yeah I guess we both owe him in that respect... Let's get him and Misty together!"

Paul groaned again. "Not that plan again."

She giggled, nodded and kissed him.


	3. C for Cupid

C for Cupid?

"Cupid hates me!" Paul's green haired cousin complained.

"No she doesn't," Paul said, he knew a person who liked to be seen as cupid pretty well.

"Yes she does. Why else would she make me fall for someone completely oblivious?" Drew asked rhetorically.

Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his purple chin length hair. He smirked as he thought of an idea. "Go to the park tomorrow at four-thirty, I'll get cupid and she can explain why she picked your love."

"Okay." He sighed and walked away, believing everything that Paul had said. It must had been affecting him more than Drew let on.

...

"I have chosen May to be you true love because she is your opposite. And to May." The bluenette that claimed to be cupid turned to the brunette girl. "Drew is your opposite, you should both accept this fact and just get together already!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

From the tree that the three of them were under Paul smirked from the branch he rested on. He knew that getting Dawn to play cupid was a good idea. He jumped down when the newly formed couple left the picnic rug. "Nice job there Cupid."

"Why thank you Paul, I didn't know you were able to help out in the love-making department," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled and smirked. "Well, I kinda have to now don't I? I'm part of it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down down and kissed her squarely on the lips. "Plus, it was kinda fun."

Dawn smirked. "So who should we play with next?"

"Ash and Misty?"

Dawn hummed in approval. "This cupid thing is going to be good."

Paul smirked. "I prefer what you can do after the whole cupid part." He kissed her again.


	4. D for Dawn

D for Dawn

Dawn sat to the hill watching the moon reflect off the surface of the lake. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and turned to see her travelling partner walking towards her.

"Troublesome, what are you doing up so late?" he asked standing beside her.

Dawn sighed. "I'm just thinking... About my Dad," she said, and her voice cracked slightly.

Paul sat down. "I prefer not to think about my father, he was an idiot," he said gruffly.

Dawn's eyes turned back to the lake. "You know without him I wouldn't be called Dawn," she said fondly.

Paul stared back at her, watching her in the moonlight. He then turned to the lake as well, closing his eyes and smirking. "I guess I have to thank him then."

"Why?"

Paul turned back to her. His smirk was now the smallest smile, but to Dawn it was clear as day. "He gave you the most beautiful name in the world, it's a shame he didn't live to see you now."

Dawn smiled back at him, a small watery smile as she tried to fight the tears making their way to the surface. "Yeah. But here's a question for you, why don't you ever call me Dawn?"

Paul formed a smirk again as he answered. "By calling you Troublesome, I remember you and rile you up."

Dawn huffed. "Pfft, whatever."

She yawned and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. As Dawn leaned over Paul pulled her closer to him and her head rested on his shoulder. Paul too fell asleep not much later. Both staying in that one position until the break of dawn.


	5. E for Excited

E for Excited

"I'm so excited!"

"I know, you've said that three times already."

Two teens leaned against the railing of the balcony connected to the room they were sharing at the Pokémon Centre. It was a beautiful evening horizon.

"But come on! How could you not be excited if you were in my position!" the bluenette of the two asked the colder purple haired male.

"I wouldn't be excited because I would know the outcome," he said gruffly.

"Oh don't give me that attitude Paul, you know there's no way of knowing for sure that you would win."

"Troublesome," Paul muttered under his breath, smirking at her reaction.

"My name is Dawn!" she shouted at him. "I know for a fact that you would be excited." She nodded to herself in insurance. "There's no way you couldn't be."

"Really? Would I be excited to participate in some boring pathetic contest thing?" Paul asked the bluenette smirking as he did so.

"If you were me you would," she answered back, proud to have a rather good comeback for once.

"If I were you, I would do a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Dress up, spend an hour each morning fixing my hair, even though it's fine." Dawn blushed as he said that trait. "Practise stupid appeal rounds for contests, dress up my Pokémon, follow in the foot steps of my mother, follow me around, and I think I'll add one more... Kiss me." His smirk widened as he watched Dawn's face flush a deep scarlet.

"You like it as well though." Now it was Paul's turn to join in with the blush fest.

Silence.

"Maybe there is something I can get excited for," Paul said quietly.

"And what would that be?" Dawn asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"You." Dawn smiled at Paul's answer and closed the gap between their lips.


	6. F for Fun

F for Fun

Paul opened the door to the room he was staying at in the Pokémon Centre. He was going to get his water bottle, as it was getting too hot to train without it. However, when the door revealed what was inside he face-palmed and completely forgot about the drink. Dawn was sitting on the grey carpeted floor with a tool-kit in front of her and a small clear Loom Bandz loom in her hands. She was currently finishing a basic light-blue and pink one. Paul walked over to her and sat opposite her, the tool-kit in-between them.

He spoke when she finished putting a hook on the bracelet. "Really Troublesome? Another bracelet to add to your collection of what, twenty now?"

Dawn looking up from selecting new colours to work with and smiled at her grouchy travelling companion. "Yep! Do you want me to make you one?" she asked, going to back to the tool-kit and picking out a mauve and black band. "These colours would be perfect for you!"

Paul sighed. "No I don't want a bracelet, necklace, ring, head band, hair band, anklet or charm," he listed, remember all the things she told him she could make. "I want to know how you can sit here for ages just looping one band through another."

Dawn looked up again, not quite as happy as before due to her plan to get Paul in on the craze failing. "'Cause it's fun! You do what you think is fun for hours on end. Like training," she said leaning over her work-station and poking his forehead.

"I don't think training is fun, its necessary for Pokémon to get stronger," Paul explained, scowling as he saw her making a black and purple 'fish-tail'.

Dawn thought for a moment before replying. "Okay. It's fun and addictive! Kinda like how Reggie said you guys were addicted to Hama Beads," she said smiling as she saw him blush.

"Yeah, I 'cause I was ten or something and Reggie didn't allow me to go on my journey just yet and I only had Torterra on me," Paul muttered, still blushing out of embarrassment. His blush faded though, as he thought of a truly hilarious memory. "I do remember Reggie accidental ironing his hand though. That's was pretty funny."

Dawn scoffed. "You're so mean to him, and you didn't exactly deny having fun," she said while giggling as Paul blushed again.

"Shut up, Troublesome." He glared at her.

Dawn laughed. "Nope! It's fun to annoy you!"


	7. G for Games

G for Games

"Hey Paul! I thought of another game we could play!" the bluenette teen exclaimed, rushing up to the purple haired teen and started holding his arm.

"Is it the silent game? That one's my favourite," he said, smirking at her pout.

"You're so mean. We've been walking along route 120 for ages! And we haven't done anything for fun," she whined, her cobalt-blue eyes starring into his onyx as they continued walking.

"So, there's a problem with that?" He smirked again when he saw her cheeks flush with anger.

"Yes there is ice-cube!" she shouted at him, not fazing him in the slightest.

"You know that those kinds of nicknames don't effect me," he said, his smirk no longer present.

"Okay Paulie!" Dawn smiled as Paul sighed when she used her 'favourite' nickname. "Hey Pauli-"

"If I agree to playing one of your games will you stop calling me 'Paulie'?"

Dawn giggled. "You were playing your game, so why couldn't I play mine?" she asked, still attached to his arm.

Paul smirked, she had figured him out. Unfortunately, he could no longer play the 'annoy Dawn until she shouts numerous times' game, so he went with his new favourite. He wrapped the arm she was holding around her waist and kiss the top of her head and her cheek.

She blushed under she rare shower of affection and leaned her head in his chest as they walked on.

Paul's favourite game: Make Dawn blush as much as possible. It probably helped that Dawn actually liked this game herself. In fact it was her favourite.


	8. H for Hugs

H for Hugs

There was a knock on the door of the Shinji household. A purple haired man opened the door, rather pleasantly surprised by the sight. "Paul, Dawn! Come in, I've been waiting for you!" he greeted the teenage couple.

Paul simply ignored his brother and walked into his house, while Dawn on the other hand gave Reggie a hug before walking in.

"Now why is it I always get a hug from Dawn, but never from my little bro?" Reggie asked, teasingly.

"I think it's because he's incapable of hugs," Dawn replied, poking Paul's shoulder in a (to him) annoying way.

Paul pushed her hand away to stop the irritation. "I'm not 'incapable' of hugs, I just prefer not to."

"You know, saying that further proves our point," Dawn said.

"There was a point to begin with?" Paul asked, smirking at the bluenette's annoyed expression.

"Yes there was. You can't hug... But I have a feeling we can help you." Reggie smirked and turned to Dawn. She seemed to know what he was thinking and nodded in agreement. The two slowly started to walk towards him.

"What are you two planning?" Paul took a step back as they took one forwards.

"Maylene! Lucario! Can you guys help me and Dawn with something?" Reggie called for the two upstairs. The pink haired adult and her Pokémon came down and saw what they were doing.

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"We're teaching Paul how to hug." Dawn was the one to answer.

This statement seemed to answer Paul's question as well, as his face paled and his onyx eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Try us."

Dawn, Reggie, Maylene and Lucario pounced on him, engulfing a now blushing Paul in a group hug. He scowled at the four of them.

"I hate you guys."

"No you don't. It's impossible to hate family." Dawn giggled and went on her toes to give him a kiss.

Paul rolled his eyes and smirked. "Troublesome."


	9. I for Ice-cube

I for Ice-cube

"Why is it so hot?"

"What are you talking about?"

Two teen were lying down by a lake near Fortree City. The girl was in her pink and yellow striped bikini, cobalt-blue hair in a loose bun to keeping it away from her neck and face. The guy was dress the way he usually was with one minor alteration... He ditched his shoes. It was 43ºC and the sun was blaring down on them, shade quite a while away.

The bluenette girl turned to her purple-haired travelling companion. "How are you still wearing that?! It's forty degrees!" she exclaimed. Dawn then felt his forehead. "You don't even feel that hot! You feel like an ice-cube!"

The boy sighed and removed her hand. "Be quiet Troublesome, the less you talk the cooler you'll be. You could also get some ice to eat," he said. Normally Paul didn't give out advice, but with the weather he made an exception.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Paul," she said making sure to keep her voice levels lower. She hugged him, only too be pushed off.

"Not having physical contact also helps."

She poked her tongue out at him in a childish manner. Dawn grabbed her bag and pulled out a small tin bucket and two Pokéballs. "Piplup, Buneary, spotlight." The two small Pokémon emerged, waiting to be give an order. "Ice-cubes please," she asked the two, handing over the bucket.

Piplup filled he bucket with 'Whirlpool' and Buneary froze it with 'Ice Beam'. They dumped the block on a towel and Buneary broke it down into bit-sized pieces with 'Dizzy Punch'.

"Thank you guys, return." Dawn recalled her Pokémon and popped a piece of ice in mouth, sucking it. "Phanks Ice-coobe!" she chirped, her words slightly altered due to the ice.

Paul sighed. "Don't tell me that's a new nickname." Dawn nodded happily. "Should have kept my mouth shut."

"I can help!" Dawn reached over and picked up a piece of ice from the towel, and shoved it in Paul's mouth.

He smirked, but didn't spit it out. He could probably live being an ice-cube.


	10. J for Jacket

J for Jacket

"Paul, why do you always wear that jacket?"

The air between Dawn and Paul suddenly got very thick. Paul sighed, he knew she would ask someday.

"I'm not telling you here." He stood up and grabbed her hand, taking her to the bedroom they had in the Pokémon Centre, rather than staying in the Pokémon Centre lobby with lots of people. They went up the stairs, into the room and locked the door.

"Why didn't you want to tell me down there?" Dawn asked, curiously.

Paul sighed again and took of his jacket and sat on his bed. "This jacket is one of the best things that happened to me as a child. You remember how I told you about getting belted every time I went home?"

Dawn nodded.

"Reggie bought me this jacket, you see how thick it is right? It gave me protection against it. Not much of course, but every bit helped. Sometimes it wouldn't matter if I was wearing it, because she would make me take off my shirt anyway, but other times she wouldn't bother."

Dawn walked across the room and sat in his lap, trying to comfort him. "It must have been hard for you."

Paul nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "This jacket stopped me from being hurt as badly, it gave me protection... I guess I just felt safe wearing it, so even after she was arrested, I continued to wear it because apart from Reggie and the gang, it was the only thing that _did_ try to protect me."

Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck, willing herself not to cry for things that are of the past. Paul held her tighter and rubbed her back, letting his beloved jacket fall to the floor, he wouldn't need it any more.

**Yeah this one is really dark and touches a bit on the back-story I gave Paul, what you saw there is less than half of it and it's all dark.**


	11. K for Kids

K for Kids

The young Shinji couple sat cuddled together on the black leather lounge, not wanting to do anything except be in each others warmth and light conversation.

"Paul?" the bluenette asked.

"Yes," he replied, combing his fingers through her long hair.

"Have you ever thought of having kids?"

Paul was taken aback by the unusual question but answered anyway. "I may have before my parents went crazy."

Dawn's features saddened at his answer.

"Why, what made you ask?" He lifted her head to face him.

She seemed to become happier and answered in a cheerful manor. "I don't know. I was just thinking about how happy everyone is with their kids. And I always had this fantasy when I was little that I would some day grow up to look after a little boy or girl with their father's eyes." She sighed dreamily.

Onyx stared into sapphire. "You want to have kids don't you?" It was said as a question but it wasn't. He already knew the answer. "Why would you want to have kids? We're annoying, cause you grieve and use your money." He said it as if there was nothing good about having children.

"Oh come on! Look at how happy everyone is when they're with their kids! And they're so cute! Plus, it would be different if it was your own child," she listed, trying to change his mind.

"No." Paul shook his head. "I don't want kids." His voice showed that the conversation was over unless she had a good argument.

"...You're scared aren't you?" Dawn asked after a moment or two.

There was silence for a few more minutes, before he spoke up again. "Yes... But I think you can understand why."

"Aw," Dawn cooed at him, looking up at his now blushing face and brushing the hair away from his eyes. "Yes, I can understand why, but that doesn't give you the reason to not have them. You might really like having someone looking up to you for everything. Plus, I promise I won't let them drive you crazy. Please?" she asked, using her famous puppy-dog look on him.

"No Dawn, I just don't think I'm ready to have kids yet."

"But come on! You won't even be doing the hard work!" She pouted before continuing. "I'll have to carry them around for nine-months and fed them for a few more. Plus, I heard from Misty that she was in labour-"

"Yes." Dawn stopped her rant abruptly to hear the quiet answer to her constant pestering. She looked up again and saw that Paul's face was redder than before and he was quite shy about it.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Would I have answered otherwise?"

She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck trying to draw him as close as possible.

"Thank you so much Paul! I'm sure Reggie would thank you too! I think he's always wanted to be an uncle," she said.

"You've talked about this with Reggie?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! He's really happy that his little brother finally growing up," she teased, watching in amusement as his face went redder somehow.


	12. L for Laugh

L for Laugh

"Paul?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever laughed?"

Paul face-palmed. "Everyone has laughed at some point Troublesome. Some people just choose to laugh more than others.

Dawn was silent for a few moments before laughing

"What are you going on about?" he asked, watching as she slapped her leg as she walked.

"You." She doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny about me?"

She shook her head, unable to answer and continued laughing. Her laughter rang through the forest, scaring away any wild Pokémon that they hoped would appear. She seemed to calm down after a few minutes, so that her laughter was no more than a few quiet snickers.

"So what was so funny?" Paul tried again, luckily she didn't burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, merely giggles.

"I imagined you in a poofy, pink fairy dress!" she said through her giggles.

Paul face-faulted, what else would he expect from Dawn. "Why did you imagine that?"

"'Cause it was funny! You should imagine something that makes you laugh." Dawn smiled up at him.

"Like?"

"Arceus damn it Paul!' she exclaimed. "Imagine Reggie in a dress or something."

It was silent. She looked at him expectantly, he noticed and sighed.

"I'm doing it. It's not hard," Paul said, giving her a look that said 'try someone less stupid'.

Dawn looked shocked. "He has done that before?"

"Yep." He nodded. "His 18th birthday."

"Does he have any shame?"

"None that I know of."

There was more silence.

"Imagine Ash in a waitress costume!" Dawn said mischievously.

"Why?" Paul asked, sighing in defeat.

"Because it was funny."

"Wait, he has done that?"

Dawn giggled. "Yep! I was there!"

The purple haired teen chuckled slightly, muttering 'Idiot' under his breath. The bluenette pouted.

"That's not laughing."

"I know..."

Dawn poked him ribs and he jumped.

"Don't," he said, a warning tone entering his voice.

She grinned. "I don't want to." She cracked her knuckles and ran her fingers over his sides.

He started laughing uncontrollably, doubling over and crashing in the middle of the path, his own legs unable to hold him up. "Troublesome! Cut it out!" he said, though he didn't sound very annoyed.

Her grin widened. "Nah, I like your laugh."


	13. M for Magic

M for Magic

She was magic. She changed his whole outlook on life. Before he met her, he only saw the bad things in life. Though, it wasn't entirely his fault. Scientist say that the first five years of your life are the most important when contributing to us, and his last of those years were not full of sunshine and rainbows.

After his dad had left and his mum was taken to jail, his older brother was the only thing that he had left. All his innocence and the magic of childhood had disappeared; he only saw the bad in everything. Anything happy became, just not sad. He became obsessed with power and winning, nothing else mattered. It was like that until she came into his life.

When he first met her, he didn't notice her presence. As a result, never learnt her name. When he saw her for the second time she was breaking up an argument... And started one when he didn't remember her name.

After a while he began to grow fond of her. He began to like her. He began to, dare he say it, love her. She had began to grow fond of him as well. Once her travelling partners moved on, they began to run into each other more often, more purposefully. They began to seek out each others attention. However, they never really had time to form a friendship. Oh no, feelings got in the way and he confessed before one could start. It was okay though, because she eagerly returned the affections and they started going out.

After many years, magic and love had returned to his life. Sure he had always had his brother, but he needed to experience falling in love for it to return. Now, thanks to her, there's magic in his everyday life. He's the Pokémon Master of Sinnoh, she's a Top Co-ordinator and his beautiful and talented wife. Together they had three wonderful children, all whom love them dearly. The magic really had returned.


	14. N for No

N for No

"Paul, do you want to go to the beach later?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to a restaurant I found?"

"No."

"Do you want to-"

"No."

"Paul!-"

"No." He smirked, this was getting fun, but he better let her have her say soon or she will snap at him.

There was silence for a while before Dawn spoke up again.

"Can we relax for a while?

"No."

Dawn huffed. "Is the only thing you can say no?"

Paul's smirk widened, he had been hoping for that question. "No."

Dawn screamed in frustration and smacked his shoulder. "Stop saying no!" she yelled at him.

Feeling no pain from the hit and and having fun watching Dawn go on a rampage, he answered he with: "No."

Dawn tackled him to the ground and went into a push-up position above him. "Stop saying no!" she shouted again.

Paul flipped them so that he was on top and Dawn blushed from their position. "No." Paul stood up again and started to walk off.

Dawn shook off her daze and started to run after him. "Paul, wait up!"

"No." He continued walking at the same speed as before.

Dawn eventually caught and began to think of ways that could get Paul to give her a proper answer. Her face brighten and she smirked as she thought of a good way to stop him.

"Hey Paul," she said gaining his attention and causing him to turn to her. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Will you stop saying no?"

"No."

Dawn pecked him on the lips, blushing slightly. "Will you stop now?"

"No." He smirked again.

Dawn kissed him on the lips, until air was needed. "Now?"

"No."

Dawn huffed and kissed him again. When they broke apart she looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"No."

Dawn pouted and gave up, walking away from her boyfriend. Paul however, had different ideas. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. Dawn looked up at him again.

"No," Paul whispered and kissed her again.


	15. O for Optimistic

O for Optimistic

'Knock knock'

Johanna opened the door to find her daughter, son-in-law and grandson.

"Mum!" Dawn threw herself at her mother, and started crying again. Johanna hugged her back and winked at Paul, saying that she could fix her attitude problem

In the background, Paul sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, the other arm was holding Jake. The small child looked sad and apologetic towards his grandmother.

"Oh Mum! I'm so sorry!" Dawn cried again.

Johanna smiled softly. "What are you sorry for dear?"

"For Glameow! I know he was your starter Pokémon and that he's really sick!" Dawn replied, still staining her mother's shirt.

"Oh come on Dawn, you know him better than that. What happened to your optimistic personality?"

"I've been wondering about that as well. It's been missing for days," Paul commented.

Dawn had stopped crying for the moment and sniffed slightly before answering. "I don't know. One day it was here the next gone... Just like Glameow will be!" She started crying.

Paul put Jake on the ground and hugged Dawn, Jake tried to help his father by hugging her knees.

"Stop crying Mummy, your making me sad," Jake said.

"I'm sorry Jake." Dawn wiped her tears and bent down to him. "It's just that I've know Glameow for a very long time and he might not be around for much longer."

"I knowed, Daddy told me he was sick," Jake said innocently.

Dawn stood up again and faced her mother. "Please tell me that he's okay."

"He's okay," Johanna said cheerfully. "And no, I'm not lying. He just had a cold and wasn't getting enough vitamins," she explained.

Dawn looked at her stunned. "You mean he's fine? I've been worrying for nothing?"

Johanna nodded. "Yep."

Paul put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I told you there was no need to worry," he said using her old catchphrase.

Dawn blushed in embarrassment and looked down at a happy and smiling Jake. "You knew too, didn't you?"

Jake nodded and hugged her again. "I just wanted to see you happy!"

Dawn was going to pick up Jake before Paul stopped her and picked him up for her. Dawn pouted and Paul kissed her cheek to fix her attitude.

Johanna watched the inaction with amusement. "And I think I know where our optimistic Dawn went," she said in a way that made the younger couple blush.

"Yeah, that was the other purpose of this visit," Paul said.

**Dawn's pregnant again if you can't tell.**


	16. P for Persistence

P for Persistence

Not many things could make Dawn lose her cool. It was a list of three things: One, people didn't remember her name. Two, people didn't tell her a secret or one was being kept from her. Three, someone didn't answer her. She get rather persistent if any of these things happened to her and wouldn't give up until she got an answer. And that was the problem she was having now. She had asked Paul who he loved apart from Reggie, and she didn't get an answer.

"Paul, answer me!" she yelled at him while they were walking down route 102. She was getting rather fed up with his attitude.

"I don't want to yet," he replied, smirking when he saw her angry expression.

"Come on Paul, just do it! You know I don't like it when people don't answer me!" she tried again.

Paul's smirk widened. "Why do you think I like doing it so much then."

Dawn huffed but chose not to retaliate, because that's what Paul wanted. After a few minutes she tried again. "Paul tell me the answer."

Paul was quiet for a moment, and she got hopeful.

"Still not ready yet."

Dawn face-faulted and pouted, waited a few minutes and tried again. "Answer."

"You sure are persistent aren't you?" Paul teased.

"Answer."

"I said no."

"Answer!"

"No."

Having lost all self control Dawn pounced on him, sending him to the ground with her on top. "ANSWER ME!" she shouted in his face.

Paul pushed Dawn off him and started to get up rubbing his ears to get some feeling back into them. "Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't answer... Answer," Dawn said, her tone dead-serious and very dangerous.

"You."

There was silence, her persistence was rewarded. She was happy, annoyed and embarrassed.

"What was the question again?" she asked sheepishly.

Paul smirked in triumph and continued walking ahead.

"Hey wait up!"


	17. Q for Questions

Q for Questions

"What are you doing?"

Paul looked up from his Pokédex and across the camp-fire to see the asker of the question.

"Studying," he answered.

"What are you studying?" the bluenette asked.

"The new type advantages."

"Don't you know all of those already?"

"Yes, but there's the newly-found fairy-type."

"Oh... Is there any more cupcakes?"

"Check my bag."

He looked over her fondly. Dawn found the box of frosted cakes, took out two ad put the remaining two back into his back-pack. She gave one to Paul before walking back over to the other size of the fire.

"You're full of questions tonight aren't you?"

Dawn smiled at him, pale pink frosting covering her lips. "I'm curious."

"Why are you curious?"

"You're so mysterious."

"How am I mysterious?"

"You block everyone out and everyone except Reggie can get through to you."

Paul walked over to her and sat beside her. "I don't block you out, do I?"

Dawn blushed and turned away. "No," she said, more quietly than before.

"And why don't I block you out?" he whispered near her ear.

"Because I'm 'your Troublesome'." she said, cheekily using finger quotes. She poked his chest in a demanding way. "Now who's asking the questions?"

Paul pulled her into a side hug, kissed her head and finished his cupcake. "You are."


	18. R for Rage

R for Rage

"Ursaring, use 'Rage'," the purple haired teen called out.

The brow bear Pokémon looked shocked for a moment before complying to his request. A red aura surrounded him as he let out an impressive battle cry.

"Paul! What are you doing?" the bluenette called out from across the battlefield.

"Training, like we agreed," he said shortly.

Dawn sighed. "Fine, just make sure that stays under control this time."

Paul nodded.

"Buneary, use 'Dizzy Punch'!" Dawn called out to her rabbit Pokémon.

The fluff on Buneary's ears glowed rainbow and she started pounding Ursaring with them, causing him to wince in pain. When it stopped he looked around blindly.

"Ursaring, use 'Hammer Arm'."

Ursaring looked around in all directions, trying to decide his opponent, while his arm glowed white. He eventually found his opponent and started racing towards her.

"Ahh!" Dawn screamed as she saw the big Pokémon racing towards her.

Luckily, Paul was quick to figure out what was going to happen and ran over and stood in front of her protectively. He took the more powerful than normal blow for her and was knocked to the ground from the impact. Ursaring looked at him with a confused, blank stare. Dawn was quick by his side, grabbed the Pokéball off his belt and returned the Pokémon.

"Paul!" she shouted at him. "What is wrong with you?!"

Paul simply groaned as he tried to sit up in response.

"That was really dangerous! You could have come out of that a lot worse you know!" she continued, her sapphire eyes filled with rage and fury.

"And what? I let you get hit?" he asked incredulously.

"Better me than you!" she counted.

"Not from the way I see it! In case you forgot, Ursaring used 'Rage'!" he yelled at her.

Dawn looked shocked and turned her head towards the ground. She had forgotten that fact.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Paul continued in a soft tone.

Dawn knelled down and hugged him softly, as not to hurt him any further. Paul hugged her back.

"So has your rage been quenched?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Dawn nodded and lightly punched his arm that didn't get hit. "Just don't do that again."


	19. S for Silly

S for Silly

In the Shinji household, laughter was ringing through its halls. The young couple were lying on their bed with their small one year old child with them. They were in the process of holding his small hands while his was balancing his weight on his small feet before falling down again.

He laughed as his back hit the mattress.

Paul chuckled and held his waist, picking him up again so that he was in the same position as before. When Jake was balanced, Paul let go of him.

"Come over here little one!" Dawn said, beckoning him to walk to her.

Jake laughs and quickly took an uneven step, balancing himself again before taking another.

"Paul! He's doing it!" Dawn exclaimed happily as her son slowly made his way to the other side of the king-sized bed.

"I know Dawn, I'm right here," Paul said, chuckling at her antics.

Jake was about three of his little steps away, when he fell to his knees and crawled onto his mother's lap. Laughing as he did so.

His parents laughed too. He just couldn't do it.

"Aw, little one, you're so silly. Why did you do that?" Dawn asked Jake in a baby voice.

Paul just took Jake from her hold and tickled his tummy, making him laugh hysterically. "He just doesn't like you as much as me," Paul said in a teasing manner, sticking his tongue out at his wife. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Isn't that right Squirt?"

Jake looked up at his father with large onyx eyes. He pointed a finger at the man. "Dada!" he exclaimed happily. His father smiled down at him and tapped his nose. Jake laughs and wriggled around to look at his mother. "Mama!"

Dawn giggled and took Jake back from Paul. "I think he's had enough of you," she said, rubbing her nose against Jake's.

"You're silly. He wants both of us." Paul went behind Dawn and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, bringing Jake with her.

Jake smiled at his father and nodded, seeming like he understood... Which he did not. He yawned and his mother picked him up and cuddled him against her chest, allowing him to go to sleep.

"I think we're both silly around Jake," Dawn said quietly.

Paul nodded in agreement and kissed the top of both their heads.

* * *

**I have to say that I love this one!**


	20. T for Troublesome

T for Troublesome

Dawn and Paul were relaxing under the shade of a large maple tree. There was a comfortable silence between them as they watched their Pokémon run around in the sunlight. Dawn had her head on Paul's chest as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Hey Paul," Dawn said breaking the silence. "Why do you call me Troublesome?" she asked.

Paul smirked and ruffled her hair. "You're troublesome."

Dawn scowled and looked up at him properly. "No, I want the real reason."

"That is the real reason." His smirk growing wider.

"No it's not! Tell me the real reason why you call me Troublesome," she said in a demanding and angry tone of voice.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest and replied with, "I'm not going to answer to that tone."

Dawn glared at him, before smiling sweetly and in the nicest possible way asking, "Paul, what's the real reason you call me troublesome?"

Paul's smirk softened to a small smile. "The real reason I call you Troublesome is because you're troublesome." Dawn looked like she was about to punch him into the ground, until Paul held her shoulders and continued to speak. "I forgot the other reason when we started going out."

Dawn looked at him in a forgiving way. "Okay, it seems like that's the best answer I'm going to get." She kissed his cheek.

Paul's smirk reappeared. "You really are Troublesome."

"What now?" she groaned.

Paul smirk grew and he leaned down close to her face. "You missed my mouth." Then he kissed her.

It turns out that Dawn didn't mind being called Troublesome after all, who would when you got treated like that by the man of your dreams.


	21. U for Unbelievable

U for Unbelievable

"Unbelievable!" the bluenette teen shouted. "You are unbelievable Paul Shinji!"

"You've said that twenty times in the last five minutes," Paul commented in slight amusement.

Dawn glared at him. "That's because what you did was soo... Unbelievable!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

The two of them were currently walking through Slateport City, towards the hotel they were staying at for the duration of May's and Drew's wedding. Dawn was planning to leave later, but because of what Paul did she changed her mind.

"I still can't believe you did that on your cousin's wedding day!"

"Yeah, remind me what I did again? With your big mouth, you've given me a headache," Paul said, running a hand down his face.

Dawn slapped his arm. "You don't remember? You pulled May and Drew apart and pulled me away from the bouquet throwing!" she shouted angrily.

By now the two had walked through the doors and towards the elevator.

"I know that I'm only seventeen, but come on!"

They went in the lift, going to the fifth floor.

Paul pulled her into him, forcing her into a hug to try and help her anger.

"What if I said there was another reason for the bouquet throwing," he said slowly, getting her to calm down.

"Fine, tell me this other reason." Dawn huffed and went into their room, flopping dramatically onto her bed.

"I was actually meant to keep this a secret, but whatever. Katz wanted to catch it so that she would get married next," he explained.

"Aw," Dawn squealed. "But she doesn't even have a boyfriend."

"Yep, she thinks it will help or something." He sat on the edge of her bed and she started stroking her hair.

"Is there something you want Paul? You're not normally this affectionate," Dawn said teasingly.

Paul blushed slightly. "Give me a break, I just came back from a wedding that was three times as 'fluffy' than Ash and Misty's, Gary and Leaf's, Brock and Lucy's, and Iris and Cilan's put together."

Dawn gigged and sat up, cuddling into his side. "I guess I'll enjoy the moment then."

He was quite unbelievable, and she loved every second of it.

* * *

**This one was originally going to end way differently, but I had to change it because of their ages. Take a guess at what would happen ;P **


	22. V for Void

V for Void

Paul's POV

Before I met Troublesome I was a void. An endless pit of anger, sorrow and hatred. The lust for power that I had, was me simply wanting to defend myself. I wanted to be loved by someone other than Reggie. I wanted to be loved by someone I liked romantically. But no matter what my heart said, my brain refused to listen.

While my heart wanted to move on, my mind didn't. It was still in 'lock-up' mode from my traumatic childhood experiences. My heart was trying to reach out, but my mind put it in a cage. Anyone who tried to help was immediately put-off by the 'get away' defence from my memories. I needed someone who wouldn't be scared away by my trap. Someone who could find their way to the key to the cage, through the maze of my traps, tricks and defences and free my true self.

Only, my true self was tortured senseless. It's practically the same as my shell now, just slightly more loving and caring then the usual me. I was lucky that it still had that much left by the time it was freed and I thank that girl everyday, with all the love and care I can give her.

Troublesome was the one who got my heart out. The reason: love. Why I fell for her is still unknown, but I know that she's the reason that I can be happy today. Happy with three beautiful children and Troublesome as my wife. If she hadn't come when she did, I would have still been a void of emptiness and none of this would have been possible.

* * *

**Again this touches on the backstory I gave him. I have written a full story on it as well called: 'Not Child-friendly Childhood' if your interested... But watch out, it's really dark.  
**


	23. W for Winter

W for Winter

"It's freezing!" the bluenette teen of the duo squealed as a cold rush of air blew past her bare legs.

"No, it's not," the purple haired teen said, smirking slightly.

"Yes it is!" she shouted at him. "Plus, you're wearing a jacket and long pants. I'm wearing an extra long jacket over what I usually wear," she explained, chattering.

"And that's your own fault."

The two of the walked into the doors of the Pokémon centre. They walked to the counter where the pink haired nurse greeted them.

"Nurse Joy, can we have a room please?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Nurse Joy smiled and handed them a key. "Room 8."

Dawn thanked her and rushed up the stairs. Paul chuckled and followed her. By the time he got there, every heater had been turned on, and the blankets off both beds had been wrapped around Dawn. He walked to his bed and dumped his bag on it.

"Paul, can you make me a hot-chocolate?" Dawn asked, from her dona cave.

"Make one yourself."

Paul watched in amusement as Dawn brought one of the blankets closer to her and walked to her bag getting out the chocolate powder, before moving to the kitchen. However, as soon as her bare foot touched the tile she collapsed on the carpet, refusing to go any further. She shot a pleading look at Paul.

"Please? It's too cold," she asked, doing her infamous puppy-eyes.

Paul sighed, got off his bed and knelt down to her eye-level. He gave her a kiss and took the chocolate powder from her hands.

"You should know to pack better clothes, if you're going to Snowpoint City during winter."


	24. X for X-ray

X for X-ray

Dawn looked around the hospital's waiting room, slightly nervous of what was to come. Her husband, Paul, put a reassuring arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I can't help that I'm nervous!" she exclaimed.

"There's no need to worry," he said, using her old catchphrase. "Most if your friends have been through this and they've survived."

"Yes, but all of my friends are strong people! I'm a weakling compared to them," she said, her eyes downcast.

"And I twice as strong as all of them. You'll be fine," he said, trying to comfort her. "You've broken a bone before right?"

"Yeah, I broke my wrist and I couldn't type on my Pokétch for a few weeks."

Paul groaned. "My point is, you'll manage and everything will be fine."

Dawn pouted. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to admit it. She was scared; this was much bigger than a broken wrist.

She huffed and rested against his body. "I still don't wan to have an x-ray."

Paul sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I keep telling you Troublesome, it's not an x-ray."

"Yes it is, what else could it be?" she said, determined to stick with her original idea.

"It's an ultrasound. You're going to get an ultrasound to see if the baby's okay," Paul explained, his right and rubbing soothing motions over the almost invisible, ever growing bump.

"Well, it's like an x-ray and it feels weird," she said.

"That I can agree with."

A few minutes alter, a doctor came out of the hall with a clip board, looking at it he said, "Dawn Shinji for an ultrasound, not an x-ray."

Dawn and Paul stood and followed the doctor down the halls. Dawn was blushing, while Paul smirked.

"You set that up, didn't you?" she asked.

"So what if I did."

Dawn whacked his arm, as they got into the room, He really needed to remember her mood swings.


	25. Y for Young

Y for Young  
It was Dawn's first day in kindergarten. She was building a sandcastle in one corner of the sandpit by herself. A slightly older, chestnut-haired boy came-up to her.

"You're Dawn right?"

She nodded.

"You're hair is funny," he said in a teasing way.

Dawn gasped at his rude comment and tried to stick up for herself. "Go away meanie!" she shouted at him.

Te boy just laughed. "I came over here to tell you that you can't build here, in this spot," he explained in a serious tone of voice.

"Why not?"

"Because this is my spot for building sandcastles. No one else can use this spot except for me," he said. "So I'm going to ask you to move.

Dawn stood up and in front of her castle. "No way."

The boy frowned.  
Okay but you asked for it."He pushed her to the side and started jumping on her creation.

"No! Stop it!" Dawn cried out, tears leaking out of her bright blue eyes.

Unknown to her a Year2 boy walked up behind her. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Dawn jumped slightly and turned to see the tall boy standing there, his purple hair partly covering his face. He didn't wear the school uniform either. He wore a black sleeved, blue jacket and loose blue jeans.

Unfazed by his appearance, she pointed to where the bully was flattening out the sand. "He destroyed my castle."

He looked at the boy and smirked. "It couldn't have been a very strong castle if he destroyed it, he's weak," he said.

"Hey! My castle wasn't weak!" she exclaimed, standing up and poking his chest.

"Then how did he flatten it out like that?" he asked, looking down at her with steely onyx eyes.

Dawn blushed. "I wasn't finished yet," she said quietly.

The older boy chuckled. "Do you want me to show you how to build the strongest type of castle?" he asked with slight amusement.

Dawn grinned and nodded her head wildly. "Yes please!"

They walked over to the other side of the sandpit and for the rest of the hour, the boy showed Dawn all of his tricks and tips for sandcastle making. When the bell rang to go back inside, the two had built a large round castle with windows, a dam, a bridge and even a tunnel going underneath the castle.

"I still don't know your name," Dawn said to the boy.

"My name's Paul," he said holding his and out to the young girl.

"I'm Dawn!"

she tripped on the bully's castle and face-planted in the sand.

Paul chuckled and walked off. "No, I think your name is Troublesome."


	26. Z for Zest

**Okay guys, here you go! The last one of these little alphabetical drabbles. Sorry it's a bit late, I had it written but not typed out.**

* * *

Z for Zest  
She stared deep into his shinning onyx eyes with her sparkling sapphire orbs. He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face and brought his face unbelievably closer to hers. He breathed in her scent. She sighed contently and rested her right hand on his chest, her left getting tangled in his chin-length purple hair. He leaned back slightly, and focused on her lips. She smirked as she realised what he wanted. Both leaned closer and their eyes closed completely as their lips connected in a blissful kiss.

Paul got slightly daring and licked her bottom lip. Dawn giggled lightly and parted them, allowing their tongues to dance together. He explored her mouth while she was savouring the moment. Both became faintly aware that they were in need of air and reluctantly pulled away from each other with a pop. They were panting; Dawn grinned and Paul gave a small smile. He rubbed his nose against her affectionately. They leaned in for another kiss, completely oblivious of the footsteps closing in on them.

Reggie watched the couple for a few seconds before smirking and tapping both of them on the shoulder. Both teens broke apart blushing madly. Dawn looked embarrassed, while Paul was glaring at his older brother.

"What are you two doing?" Reggie asked slyly.

Dawn looked to the side, hoping to find an excuse of some sort. She saw a lemon and a zest peeler. She hurriedly picked them up and held them out to him. "We were zesting lemons?" she said unconvincingly.

Reggie's smirk widened and he turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Whatever, go back to zesting lemons then." And he left.

Paul smirked and pulled the bluenette into him. "Really Troublesome? Zesting lemons?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly and Paul chuckled.

"Maybe we should continue then," he said. Then he kissed her.

* * *

**Yep, I didn't know what to do, so it turned out like that... Anyway, please review for one last time and I hope you liked these **

**PS. I have done another ikari drabble set if you're interested. 'The Dawn of a new Paul' is what you want there.**


End file.
